3 months in hell
by Narsha
Summary: Naruko a choisi Madacorp, l'entreprise familiale des Uchiha pour effectuer son stage professionnel. Personne ne l'a prévenue qu'elle ferait l'objet d'un pari entre les différents chefs de service aux mains baladeuses: le premier qui conquiert la blonde a gagné. Rien n'indiquait qu'un simple jeu allait se transformer en une affaire bien plus sérieuse où se mêle amour et trahison...


_Bonjour à tous mes chers lecteurs,_

_Je m'excuse de mon absence prolongée, laquelle est due à une relation amoureuse qui a mal tournée. Je ne suis plus en vrac, et j'ai appris assez de choses pour ne pas brusquer mes prochaines relations._

_Bref._

_En plus de Promesse (dont j'ai le scénario, mais dont l'écriture est laborieuse, car longue et nécessitant de nombreuses recherches sur beaucup de choses, ce qui est assez éprouvant lorsque je me trouve en période d'examens comme c'est le cas à présent), je travaille sur quelques autre idées (une qui a besoin d'avoir un premier point de vue écrit entièrement avant d'ajouter les autres, afin que je ne m'embrouille pas)._

_3 months in Hell reprend une idée que j'aie eue en lisant quelques fics anglaises, couplées au fait que je vais être obligée au cours de mon cursus de faire des stages en entreprise. Le but de cette fic est plutôt de décompresser ce qui fait qu'elle n'aura pas de nombre de chapitres fixes, mais ceux-ci seront beaucoup plus court que ce à quoi je vous ai habitué jusqu'ici.  
_

_EDIT: Suite à un review et une relecture des GUidelines, cette fiction n'est plus à base PARTICIPATIVE, je suis encore à l'écoute e vos suggestions et serais ravie de les considérer pour la suite (dans les faits j'ai une trame générale, bien que n'ayant pas toutes les péripéties, un auteur ne peut pas penser à tout).  
_

_Quant à l'anonyme qui m'a rappelé ce point de règle, je te remercie. Mon but n'était pas de contrevenir aux règles du site. Mais ayant remarqué que beaucoup de liens se tissaient entre les auteur et les lecteurs par ce genre d'interactions, je voulais m'y essayer avec une fictions "moins" sérieuses que celles que j'écris en ce moment histoire de décompresser. Je ne comptais pas prendre en compte toutes les idées qui seraient évoquées, et la plupart n'auraient concerné que des actions secondaires à l'histoire de base._

_J'espère que cette formulation te semblera plus appropriée si jamais tu reviens jeter un coup d'oeil._

* * *

Tout ça était la faute de cet enfoiré de Sasuke.

Elle tenait à ce que cela soit bien clair.

Engoncé dans ce tailleur emprunté à Sakura et dans le chemisier blanc emprunté à sa mère pour l'occasion, Naruko laissait le stress l'envahir dans la salle d'attente. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi démunie. Ni aussi féminine.

Avoir reçu l'éducation d'une mère célibataire comme Uzumaki Kushina n'avait pu que préparer la catastrophe. La rouquine avait toujours enseigné à sa fille unique à quel point les hommes étaient détestables, et pourquoi elle se devait d'avoir un cœur de pierre et apprendre à se battre dans la vie. Par conséquent, tout ce qui était féminin dans sa fille avait été masqué par cette franchise innée qui caractérisait si bien les Uzumaki. Et puis son frère jumeau n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Leur mère ne faisait guère de différence entre eux au niveau de leur éducation, leur inculquant ses valeurs de combattante, les habillant des mêmes habits à prix discount achetés en gros par catalogue.

Naruto et Naruko se ressemblaient niveau caractère: tous s'accordaient dessus. Ils étaient tous deux joyeux, indisciplinés, fonceurs avec une tendance à la plaisanterie. Les gens qui connaissaient mieux les deux blonds auraient compris que la plus jeune agissait par mimétisme par peur de s'afficher. Elle se dissimulait dans l'ombre de son frère, partageant la joie de leurs coups montés, mais se distançant des insultes qui pleuvaient sur lui. Elle n'aimait pas les couleurs voyantes, n'était pas si irréfléchie, et pouvait même exceller à l'école. Mais elle refusait de quitter l'ombre protectrice de son frère, préférant devenir un écho de lui-même, plutôt que de se montrer sous ses vraies couleurs.

En dehors des amis de son frère, elle n'avait jamais eu personne. L'école maternelle et l'école primaire que leur mère pouvait leur payer n'était pas beaucoup plus fortunée que leur famille monoparentale. L'absence d'uniformes, et de différenciation trop marquée entre les deux sexes finit d'entériner la gémellité des deux blonds. Et tous assumèrent qu'Uzumaki Naruko était un garçon.

Ce qui sauva la jeune fille, fut les retrouvailles tardives de Kushina avec son amie d'enfance, Uchiha Mikoto. Lorsque la brune rencontra les enfants de la rousse, elle sut qu'elle pouvait apporter son aide à celle-ci. Naruko devint pour Mikoto la fille qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir. Sous sa tutelle éclairée, la blonde s'épanouit pleinement. Dès lors, si elle ne cessa pas de s'habiller comme son frère du fait de leurs manque de moyens financiers, ni de se conduire comme un garçon, elle reçut l'éducation que toute jeune fille de bonne famille devait pourvoir mettre en pratique. Lors des rencontres entre Mikoto et Naruko, cette dernière e manquait pas de se parer de quelques ornements et de revêtir une robe cousue main, comme le lui avait montré la meilleure amie de sa mère.

Des rencontres fréquentes entre les deux foyers émergea une autre relation durable: celle de Sasuke et des jumeaux. Secrètement, les deux mères œuvraient pour unir leurs deux foyers. Il n'en résulta qu'une relation fraternelle entre les trois enfants. Leur trio s'équilibrait parfaitement entre Sasuke trop froid et ses sautes d'humeur inattendues, Naruto hyperactif qui les trainait dans toutes sortes d'endroits improbables, et Naruko qui gérait les pôles opposés avec calme, réflexion, et une paire de baffes bien senties.

Le collège et le lycée furent une évolution pour Naruko. L'apparition de ses courbes féminines ne cessaient de la perturber. Si elle avait su trouver dans d'autres filles de sa connaissances les amies qu'il lui manquaient, le commun des mortels l'avait intégré comme un double plus évolué que son frère. La puberté frappa les esprits avec une force qu'elle n'avait pu soupçonner: elle était magnifique. Franche, brusque et emportée, mais également pleine d'esprit et de formes qui laissaient les hommes rêveurs, ils trouvaient en elle un rêve devenu chair.

Ces années furent éprouvantes pour le trio, ainsi que pour les quelques amies de Naruko comme la douce Hinata et la gentille Sakura. Totalement préservée des méandres de l'amour par la volonté de protection de leur mère, Naruko se retrouva plongée dans les intrigues amoureuses et la luxure des hommes sans pouvoir s'en protéger. Loin de les rebuter, sa candeur et son innocence ne faisait qu'exacerber leur passion, au grand dam de son jumeau et de son frère de cœur qui devaient sans cesse repousser des prétendants énamourés.

Les années passant, Sasuke succomba aux avances de la jeune femme aux cheveux rose, et Naruto comprit enfin la profondeur des sentiments de la fille aux yeux de perle à son égard. De leur groupe, seule Naruko resta célibataire, enchaînant les déconvenues amoureuses, et refusant des propositions de plus en plus osées de ses pairs masculins. L'éloignement de ses amis la rendait vulnérable. Et les seules fois où elle s'était laissée tentée par des yeux doux ou un sourire ravageur avait laissé des souvenirs désagréables dans sa tête.

Inuzuka Kiba avait semblé un choix idéal: semblable à son frère qu'elle pensait à ses années collèges comme le modèle de l'homme idéal avait brusqué les choses. Elle avait entendu de nombreuses choses sur les premières relations sexuelles, notamment à propos de la douleur insoutenable et des litres de sang qui étaient versées cette nuit là. Si la réalité fut loin de la fiction, cela n'empêcha pas l'expérience d'être déplaisante et de la dégoûter de façon permanente du sexe, et du fan de chiens. Non seulement il l'avait meurtrie physiquement, mais il s'était cru permis de poser ses mains sur elle de façon déplacée e publique, comme si elle état à lui. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit de ne jamais s'offrir entièrement à un homme: il ne serait jamais vraiment le bon. Kiba regretta amèrement de lui avoir brisé le cœur: ses chevaliers servants l'avaient défendu bec et ongles.

Mais le mal était fait: dévastée par cette aventure, Naruko se reprocha sa naïveté et sombra rapidement dans un état dépressif à force de trop culpabiliser. Lors des séances de thérapie qu'elle suivit sous les conseils de Mikoto, elle rencontra Gaara, un garçon torturé, sujet à des crises de schizophrénie violentes. Mue par son désir d'aider autrui, et fascinée pour le cyan de ses yeux, Naruko s'était de nouveau décidée à offrir son cœur. Les deux adolescents se soignèrent mutuellement, elle supportait les rechutes de son compagnon avec sagesse t volonté. Elle n'avait pas anticipé à quel point il pouvait se montrer violent. Devenu jaloux suite aux incessantes avances des hommes autour des sa petite amie, il avait décidé de les tuer tous deux de manière tragique. Naruko avait survécu, ne gardant qu'une mince cicatrice du coup de couteau qui avait lacéré sa gorge. Moins chanceux, Gaara avait sombré dans un coma profond qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis.

Après une première relation qui l'avait dégoûtée des aspects physiques de l'amour, et une seconde relation sentimentale qui l'avait laissé brisée, Naruko se jeta à corps perdu dans les études, décidée à demeurer célibataire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Les efforts de ses amis pour la caser, notamment ceux de la meilleure amie de Sakura, furent vains. La blonde avait fermé son cœur. Depuis, elle n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention aux avances qu'on pouvait lui faire, dissimulant au fond d'elle-même un besoin d'affection grandissait que contrebalançait une peur du sexe opposé.

Et à présent où en était-elle? Ayant quelque peu miné ses réseaux relationnels suite à ses mésaventures, elle se trouva bien embarrassée lorsque ses études requirent un stage en entreprise de trois mois pour valider sa formation. Fort heureusement, la famille de Sasuke était propriétaire d'une des entreprises les plus productives du Japon. Lorsque Naruko se décida à appeler son ami, ce fut pour recevoir son soulagement d'entendre de nouveau parler d'elle après tout ce temps. Elle qui était exilée dans une université si loin de leur ville d'enfance, ce stage de fin d'étude était une occasion de les réuni de nouveau.

Et c'était ainsi qu'elle se retrouva en train de patienter avant son entretien avec l'oncle de Sasuke, vêtue d'habits empruntés qui la mettaient trop en valeur à son goût. Ses cheveux blonds étaient élégamment retroussés en un chignon des plus professionnels. Ino avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à la maquiller. Finie l'époque des cheveux courts et du visage vierge de tout produit de beauté. Lorsqu'elle avait quitté l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec la Yamanaka, Naruko s'était fait l'effet d'une poupée de porcelaine.

Une secrétaire tirée à quatre épingles débarqua sur des talons de cinq mètres de haut dans la salle d'attente. Naruko sursauta. Ses mains trop moites adhéraient au magazine qu'elle feuilletait sans voir pour se changer les idées. La jeune femme était blonde, et ses cheveux avaient la teinte du sable sous le soleil, si pâles... Magnifique, elle était persuadée d'avoir déjà vu cette femme quelque part. Elle ne semblait pas beaucoup plus âgée qu'elle; une camarade de promotion? Les yeux pers de la femme la dévisagèrent un instant, comme si elle aussi cherchait à reconnaître quelqu'un.

_ Monsieur Uchiha est prêt à vous recevoir, annonça-t-elle d'une voix posée, rompant le charme.

Naruko cessa de fixer les yeux bleu-verts de la jeune femme et son corps suivit celle-ci mécaniquement. Elle observa la démarche presque militaire de son aînée, incapable de déterminer comment on pouvait maintenir une telle vitesse avec des chaussures pareilles. Elle-même avait déjà du mal avec cinq centimètres de talons, mais avec quarte ou cinq fois plus...

Elle se répéta dans la tête toutes les informations qu'elle avait pu glaner sur Madacorp, que ce soit sur internet ou par la bouche de Mikoto. Fondée il y avait presque un siècle par un certain Uchiha Madara, l'entreprise s'était spécialisée sur la vente d'arme, et avait prospéré grandement durant les périodes des guerres mondiales. Lors de la forte croissance du Japon, le milliardaire en avait profité pour convertir son secteur d'activité, et étendre sa part de marché aux services et à la recherche. Désormais un moteur économique, Madacorp fournissait des innovations technologiques dans divers domaines qui profitaient au monde et enrichissaient la famille Uchiha.

Naruko avait appris par cœur l'organigramme de la société, elle savait qu'un dénommé Uchiha Itachi était préposé à la gestion des innovations, qu'Uzumaki Konan, la responsable des archives, était mariée avec Uzumaki Nagato le responsable des ressources humaines. La comptabilité était sous-traitée au prestigieux cabinet spécialisé Kakuzu. Un certain Pain Yahiko était responsable de la logistique. La communication était dévolue à Iwa Deidara, et le marketing à Akasuna no Sasori. L'entreprise montrait également des tendances à l'écologie sous l'égide d'un énigmatique Zetsu.

Aucune de ses informations ne lui fut nécessaire.

La secrétaire la fit pénétrer dans le bureau moquetté du P.D.G de Madacorp. Assis dans son fauteuil, il lui tournait le dos. Naruko se mordit les lèvres, nerveuse. De là où elle était, elle n'était capable de voir que la chevelure de jais de l'homme. Un grincement de cuir lui indiqua qu'il venait de changer de position.

_ J'ai entendu de nombreuses choses positives à votre sujet, mademoiselle Uzumaki, déclara-t-il d'une voix grave. Bien qu'étant de la région, vous avez décidé d'intégrer à ce que je vois le même lycée que mon neveu Sasuke.

Elle sut au froissement de papier qu'il était en train de lire son CV. Elle déglutit avec difficulté. Elle n'avait rien de ben impressionnant dessus.

_ Vous avez ensuite intégré une grande université de Tokyo, et vous voilà de retour au pays pour demander un stage au sein de Madacorp.

Elle ne put qu'acquiescer après le temps de silence qu'il laissa planer. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle ait le droit de parler. Néanmoins elle se lança pour combler le vide, récitant sa vie comme on statuerait les comptes financiers d'une entreprise.

_ Je sais votre parcours, mademoiselle, répondit-il. Et j'ai appris ce dont j'avais besoin de savoir par l'intermédiaire de Sasuke. Ce que je veux connaître, c'est qui vous-êtes. Parlez-moi un peu de vous? Etes-vous... célibataire?

Elle hésita. Peut-être s'agissait-il d'un question piège. Peut-être demandait-il une certaine excellence de ses employées au point de leur conseiller de restreindre leurs interactions sociales en dehors du personnel de l'entreprise.

Néanmoins, révéler cet aspect douloureux de son existence à un inconnu...

_ Oui, monsieur, se força-t-elle à répondre.

_ Bien! répondit l'homme d'un ton satisfait. Et que pensez-vous qu'il soit important pour établir une relation?

Elle hésita encore. Une partie de son esprit tentait d'analyser le piège dans lequel ele venait visiblement de poser le pied. Une voix pernicieuse lui indiquait l'intérêt de l'homme pour sa personne. Son esprit rationnel préférait voir dans cette question une volonté de voir si elle pouvait faire preuve d'esprit d'équipe et intégrer le personnel déjà en place.

_ S'il est question de ma capacité à m'adapter, sachez que je suis tout à fait apte à...

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je demande, mademoiselle Uzumaki, l'interrompit-il de sa belle voix grave. Lorsque vous rencontrez une nouvelle personne qui souhaite... disons faire partie de votre roche entourage, avez-vous des prérequis qu'il me faudrait connaître?

La voix pernicieuse redoubla d'intensité sous son crâne, et sa rationalité ne pouvait trouver d'explication valable au comportement de l'homme.

_ Je ne saisis pas le but de votre question, monsieur.

Naruko se rendit compte que sa voix professionnelle prenait des accents plus naturels comme elle s'échauffait. Il la rendait nerveuse, et il dut le percevoir, car elle l'entendit nettement sourire narquoisement.

_ Avez-vous des préjugés envers le physique des gens, mademoiselle?

Le professionnalisme que la blonde invoquait de toutes ses forces trouva le chemin jusqu'à sa bouche.

_ Vous me posez la question par rapport à mon acceptance du personnel en situation de handicap mental ou physique, n'est-ce pas?

L'homme soupira avant se retourner face à elle. Ses yeux s'agrandirent à la vue du côté droit de son visage. De profondes cicatrices le marquaient.

_ Mes cicatrices vous rebutent-elles? demanda-t-il d'un ton presque dangereux.

_ Non! s'exclama-t-elle avec véhémence.

Il lécha ses lèvres machinalement, sans cesser de l'observer. Ses yeux noirs et profonds attendaient une réponse plus développée de sa part.

_ Je... Je veux dire... balbutia-t-elle. J'ai aussi des cicatrices, monsieur... Votre visage ne me déplait pas comme il est...

Elle cherchait ses mots. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à cet homme d'avoir été impliqué dans un accident. C'était terrible pour un homme aussi jeune, et aussi influent, de perdre un atout aussi majeur qu'était son visage. Elle devina qu'il avait dû être beau avant l'accident.

_ Cessez d'être debout et approchez-vous de moi, Naruko. Montrez-moi ces cicatrices... Je peux vous appeler Naruko?

_ Si vous le souhaitez... murmura-t-elle avant de s'avancer comme il le lui avait ordonné.

Elle perçut son impatience au fut et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait. Ses yeux scrutateurs fixaient son accoutrement, et elle se demanda si sa tenue était adaptée à cet entretien, et s'il était possible qu'il ait remarqué un détail qui ne coïncidait pas. LOrsqu'elle fut à quelques pas de lui, elle dégrafa le premier bouton. Avec une vitesse insoupçonnée, le bas de l'homme s'enroula autour de sa taille, et il la fit se pencher vers lui.

Le col de sa chemise cachait toujours efficacement la large balafre sur sa gorge, mais un seul boutin permettait de deviner l'entaille. Doucement, elle sentit les doigts de l'homme se poser sur l'extrémité de l'entaille, et doucement parcourir la marque. Personne n'avait jamais fait cela avant, et elle se trouva tétanisée par la douceur qui émanait de ce contact. Elle ferma les yeux. Lentement, il passa ses doigts sur la cicatrice. Avant de poser sa langue.

_ Monsieur! se plaignit-elle avant de tenter de battre en retraite.

Une main ferme derrière sa nuque et un bras autour de ses hanches l'empêchèrent de se dégager. Elle sentait le souffle d'un homme contre la gorge depuis si longtemps. Son souffle chaud s'enfuyait dans son décolleté, réchauffant la peau que le tissu ne protégeait pas.

Le poings serrés, elle repoussa brutalement le corps de l'Uchiha, et se recula de quelques pas. Quel mufle! Il se lécha une nouvelle fois les lèvres, mais elle ne s'y laissa pas prendre.

_ Je ne suis pas intéressée par vous, monsieur. Ni par qui que ce soit, si telle est la question.

_ Bienvenue à Madacorp, Naruko-chan! chantonna l'Uchiha. Appelle-moi Obito. et je te promets que trois mois seront amplement suffisants pour m'attacher les services d'une personne aussi qualifiée que toi.

Rouge de colère et de honte, Naruko saisit prestement ses affaires et s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Elle passa en trombe devant la secrétaire blonde qui lui rappelait quelqu'un sans qu'elle ne devine qui. Elle bouscula un homme couvert de piercings en dévalant les marches de l'escalier, mais ne prit pas le temps de s'excuser de son impolitesse. Le garde louche qui avait longuement observé ses formes et fait des propositions un peu crues la laissa passer sans un mot.

Son portable vibra. Elle venait de recevoir un mail.

_Ma chère Naruko_

_Je suis impatient d'entamer notre collaboration_

_et de vous aider à vous former professionnellement._

_N'oubliez pas que je n'ai à cœur que votre bien-être_

_Avec toute mon affection_

_Uchiha Obito_

_P.S.: Vous commencez Lundi dès 8h_

* * *

_Pour toutes questions n'hésitez pas à poster un review ou à m'envoyer un MP_

_**Question personnelle**: j'aime ben connaître un peu mieux le profil de mes lecteurs. Moi j'étudie l'Eco-gestion.__Vous faites quoi dans la vie? _


End file.
